


Finding Someone New

by KeeBee_writer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, SU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeBee_writer/pseuds/KeeBee_writer
Summary: Takes place after the trial, but Lars isn’t there, how will Steven make it home? And who will he come across along the way?
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Finding Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don’t know how this site works but I’ll try. Hopefully I’m doing this right .

“ Calm down yellow!” Blue’s voice rang through the trial as she took yellow’s hand to prevent her from poofing everyone present . “This trial is meaningless and was a waste of time!” Yellow said irritated looking at the other diamond with a annoyed look on her face, this trial shouldn’t have even happened, rose quartz is right in front of them , she should just shatter her right now. Steven sweats in fear while the diamonds argued paying him no attention, ‘I have to get out of here!’ Steven thinks looking around for an escape, he can’t just sit there and wait for them to stop fighting. His eyes land on blue’s palanquin. ‘There!’ He looks back at the diamonds to see that they’re are still distracted,to which thankfully still are, he then runs from his spot and towards the palanquin. Once he reaches inside he can hear yellow and blue notice his disappearance. “Where do you think your going?!” He can here yellow’s voice getting closer and the stomps of her boots get louder and louder.

‘I need to leave now!’ He looks everywhere frantically and finds the hand button and quickly presses his hand onto it. The huge throne like structure clumsily wobbled about when Steven activated it. Yellow diamond used her hand, shooting a yellow bolt of what appeared to be lightning at the palanquin to stop it from moving but Steven used his clumsiness to narrowly avoid yellow’s attack. The palanquin then stepped back quickly going backwards and straight into a wall, destroying it, . ‘Hang in there!’ Steven says to himself as he and the palanquin fall through and drop down from the building he was just in for his ‘trial’ . 

“There’s no escape or running here traitor, you’re on OUR world now” 

He faintly heard yellow say as it trailed off during the end. Steven then looked around and saw the situation he’s in, ‘I need to get off now or something reallllyy bad is gonna happen!!’ He then looks at the opening of the palanquin and breathes in and out slowly. Hesitating on whether or not he should go along to what he’s currently thinking he should do,he thinks for a couple more seconds then makes his decision ‘it’s now or never!’ He takes a few steps back then runs straight towards the opening , with a determined look on his face he jumps off the palanquin, using his floating powers and his hands to grab a hold of a nearby bar tube that’s connected to other tubes. He then looks down to see the palanquin crash to the ground a minute later. He takes a breath of relief before getting up on the tube and on solid ground. He closes his eyes and sighs, ‘I escaped...’ he then reopens his eyes and looks around taking in the view of homeworld, wayyy different from the world he knew and lived on. ‘Now what?’ Right when he asked himself that question he can hear a low grumbling from behind him, he turns and notices two flying cone like objects flying towards him. He gasps he turns perfectly still ‘Maybe if I’m really still they won’t notice me, like that movie with the dinosaurs!’ But that thought was short lived as the cone like tech scanned his body finding his gem as it glowed pink, “Okay maybe not like dinosaurs!” He yelps as he dodged a beam from the gem destroying technologies, 

“Runnn!” Steven says to himself running in a random path , the flying cones chase after him.

Steven starts to sweat, trying to go around corners to lose them but they were slowly creeping up behind him. Steven starts to panic, ‘what do I do? What do I do? I’m so scared, I don’t want to be alone..! Idontwanttodie’ his panic turns into hope as he sees a warp pad in the distance, bigger than the usual ones he’s seen on earth. ‘Yes! Thank you luck!’ He uses his powers and leaps towards to warp pad as a quicker way to create distance between him and the cones of death. He jumps on and spreads his arms out, 

“Please , please warp me very far from here!” And just as the gem shattering robonoids were about to blast him the warp activated and he was floating in a warp tunnel by himself . 

Steven sighs again in relief “this day has been stressful..” he just wanted to go home , eat a lot of food, go take a shower and get ready for bed. But...where is he going anyway??? That question gets finally answered as he successfully warped far from homeworld and into....

A unhealthy looking garden? 

“P-pink? Is t-that really y-you..??”

‘Pink?’ Steven’s eyes wonder around to the voice and found a little pink gem standing in the middle of this worn,dead garden with feet covered in vines looking a bit unclean as her hands were clasped together in front of her.

He looked in her eyes that once was filled with hope and desperation only to quickly be replaced with disappointment and sadness. “O-oh hi, I'm Steven. I didn’t mean to barge in and bother you and your..garden. Are...are you okay?” Steven slowly gets off the warp pad and takes a few steps towards the pink gem, he didn’t know who she was but something pulled him into going a bit closer to her. Maybe it was the fact that she was all alone in this dead overgrown garden looking sad and possibly abandoned or the fact that the look in the gem’s eyes told him not to go. The pink gem let out a forced laugh, “I’m fine, I’m just playing a game with my best friend! A game, just a game, a fun game, and...and I’m winning!. I think.. I’m doing it right I know I am. once she comes back we can play even more games!, once..she comes back..” the pink gem’s face flashes with doubt but quickly masks it, but Steven saw it, he opens his mouth to say something but stops last second. What can he say? He was already invading her privacy by suddenly being here. 

“I’m spinel, pink’s best friend!” The pink gem, whose name is spinel, introduces standing still not moving a muscle. Steven looked over her again, it looked like she has been standing there for a long time. “Pink?” Steven asks out loud 

“Why pink diamond of course!” 

Oh no... how long has she been standing there? Pink diamond has been gone for a while from what’s he heard. Steven started to feel sympathetic towards spinel. ‘Should I help her? Can I even help her?’ Steven started to gather his thoughts to find the right words to say to her, “I’m sorry for being here uninvited, I was running away from some..robots. Can you tell me where I am?” He asks her looking around at what he guessed was once a beautiful garden. Spinel quickly replied to his question “why pink and i’s garden! A place where pink can be happy and play with her best friend, me. I have a feeling she’s gonna come back soon!” She answers in an over enthusiastic tone, but her eyes didn’t match it, she looked tired, even when gems don’t need sleep. Steven started to think, he is currently on a small rock with a garden on it, not on homeworld. But he knew he’d have to go back to homeworld, the last time he checked the galaxy warp on earth is broken from when garnet smashed it so he can’t just warp there. And this place doesn’t have a ship, not like he could pilot it anyway. Homeworld guaranteed has ships, different kinds of ships. maybe some gem can help him out? Topaz is evidence that there could be good gems on homeworld, he could find her but that would probably be impossible.. Steven then realized he was still invading spinel’s garden without permission, “oh sorry, can I stay here for a little while? I don’t have anywhere to go..” Steven asks her while rubbing the back of his head, a little nervous she might say no. Spinel looked at him with slight surprise, “you want to stay...here?” Steven nodded, “if you don’t mind?” spinel could hardly contain her excitement, she’s been alone here for about 6,000 years with out any contact from a gem, but now, Steven is here and his presence alone made her feel better than before. 

“I don’t mind! And I’m sure pink won’t mind if- when she comes back.” Steven let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding in, “thanks” he walked up beside her and sat down, it became silent once again. Maybe spinel can pilot a ship? He was already planning on trying to help her, he just didn’t know how to tell her that her best friend has been..well...shattered..which he is beginning to doubt since the trial, but it made no sense at the same time. If it wasn’t rose who shattered her maybe it was the diamonds just trying to cover it up? But then why did they act like that during the trial? Could they have been acting? But that would have been unnecessary.. Steven gripped his head as it started to hurt from all the unanswered questions, he didn’t want to tell spinel what he was doubting, he wanted to know for sure, the rest of the crystal gems always hides stuff from him, stuff they think he wouldn’t understand, it’s just so frustrating. But for now he won’t think about it, for now he’ll try and come up with a plan to get spinel to leave with him and then from there how to make it home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought about it and how I can improve!


End file.
